


Hunt you down

by bucciaratissun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Matchmaking, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Steve is a psycho, Yandere, reader fights back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun
Summary: This perfect man kept many secrets, but you learnt them too late.Please consider the tags before reading.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 98
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

“Sweetie, come here, please! I want you to meet someone!”

Please, no. Not again. If it was one more guy your grandmother wanted you to date you were ready to run through the backdoor of her house straight into the forest. It was the third time over the last two months, and those two “gentlemen” were as horrible as a man can be. Well, not that you could blame your grandma’s taste – in her time guys like that could have been popular – but they were just insufferable. You highly doubted this one was much better than the previous two.

Nevertheless, you threw a quick glance in a small round mirror near the sink and left a kitchen towel on the wooden countertop. You wore minimum makeup, and your hair were gathered in a tousled, messy bun. More than that, you were dressed in your old grey tee and worn jean shorts since you visited your grandma just to bake a pie and spend some time with her. Partly covered with flour, you looked perfect to meet the man of your dreams, indeed!

“Come, Stevie! Don’t by shy!”

An energetic elderly woman with short grey hair appeared in the kitchen with a bag of green pears in her hands and winked at you. God, you tried your best not to roll your eyes. Who else did she dragged into the house? Did she promise the man to meet the most beautiful girl in the town again?

“Welcome home, grandma.” You said, mentally preparing for what might happen. “Um, hi there?”

You timidly stuck your head into the corridor to wave hello and then thought that you need to have a serious talk with your grandmother once more. Apparently, the last time you did not convince her that your life was complete without a man in it.

But then your head was suddenly emptied of all thoughts. You were looking at probably the most handsome guy you had ever met in your life, smiling at you shyly and walking nervously towards the kitchen with huge grocery bags in his arms.

Oh boy. You should have shaken the flour out of your clothes.

“Hello. Sorry for the intrusion, but I just wanted to help Mrs. F/N carry these.” You watched him wide-eyed as if you saw Brad Pitt in your grandma’s old house. “My name is Steve.”

“H-hi, Steve. I’m Y/N.” You own voice was pathetic, and your grandmother quietly chuckled, putting the kettle on for tea. “It’s nice to meet you.”

For Heaven’s sake, where did she found a guy like him? Steve was tall, muscular, with striking golden hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He looked like a king even in his simple grey t-shirt and sweatpants that were baggy in the knees, and once he smiled you felt your heart falling into your stomach. He was nowhere near those two failures of a man your grandma introduced you to. In fact, Steve was the perfect boyfriend material. Like, _too perfect_ for someone like you, you thought. 

“And thank you so much!” You quickly snatched the bags from his hands and turned all pink, afraid of what he thought of you. Turning to face your grandma, you sent her a furious glare. “I didn’t know you were going to the store. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Shh, shush, sweetie, I can manage perfectly well on my own!” She laughed, waving to the man to come to the kitchen. “Moreover, Steve was so kind to offer his help. You know, he’s such a nice man! I can’t even remember how many times he came to my rescue.”

God, this woman had no shame. The guy was blushing at her words almost as much as you, waiting nervously close to the wall. Poor creature, he didn’t know your grandma had no intention of letting him go.

“Will you join us for lunch, dear?” She started setting the table as if he had already agreed, and Steve’s cheeks turned as red as a tomato.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to overstay your welcome!”

“Nonsense, dear! You should at least stay for a cup of tea. Sweetie, you’re finished with your apple pie, right?” Taking the fine china from an old wooden cupboard your grandmother motioned the man to sit while you busied yourself hiding the bags in the storage room. 

“If you insist, madam.” Steve looked at you bashfully and went closer to the table, grabbing a chair to sit. “Thank you very much.”

Oh, it was going to take quite some time, and you were already pitying the man who was literally forced to come meet you.

The next half an hour was as awkward as it could be. Upon introducing yourselves shortly, you learnt that Steve had moved here three months ago from New York. A few years older than you, he was literally the best man to ever exist on Earth: both an environmentalist and an animal rights activist, Steve was also a health-conscious, food-loving soul. It was like your grandma had hit the nail on the head out of the blue. 

What could he possibly forget here, in this tiny town in the middle of nowhere? And, more importantly, what made your grandmother think someone like him could take a liking to you, rather average looking, unconfident young woman? Steve probably felt very odd, sitting in your little old kitchen and listening to the happy chirping of the elderly woman. Well, at least he liked your pie and did not comment on the absurdity if the situation out loud. You were really grateful for the last one.

“Uh-huh, I forgot I promised to meet Jenny at three!” Your grandma suddenly looked at her watch and stood up from the table. “I’m sorry, my dears, but I need to run. Please don’t mind me and have some fun while I’m gone!”

It was what you called a _third stage_ : once she figured out you would be able to talk on your own, she left you alone with a guy she brought to you. Usually it was the time when you were sending your unlucky suitors back home, but now you feared everything would go the wrong way round.

Anyway, you could at least apologize to Steve. He seemed like a very nice, friendly guy, and you were already rather fond off him.

After you heard the sound of the front door closed, you looked at his face and smiled.

“I’m really, really sorry, Steve.”

“Hm? What for?” He turned his attention to you, leaving his empty cup on the saucer and shoving a small piece of the pie into his mouth.

“For all… this.” You waved your hand, feeling all flushed and hyper. “I love my grandma with all my heart, but I got to say she is really shameless.”

Steve laughed wholeheartedly at your words, hiding his mouth with his huge hand and making you blush even more at the cute gesture.

“I mean, you know how some elderly ladies are. She is, ugh, not very happy with me having no boyfriend.” If you could die from humiliation, you certainly would right now. You did your best to avoid looking Steve into eyes and stared at his chest instead. “So, she thinks she can go and harass any man she sees to let me meet them. I’m really sorry she chose you as her prey.”

With a genuine but a bit sad smile that made your temperature rise the guy shook his head. Of course, Steve was too nice to admit he did not want to meet you or waste so much time in here, listening to some silly talk. Now he would say that it was a great pleasure, but he needed to finish some business, and then he would disappear from your grandma’s little house once and for all. 

“I’m sorry, but, I’m afraid, you got it all wrong.” You heard Steve sighing loudly and turn your gaze towards his face again. “You see, your grandmother knows my fiancé cheated on me four months ago. It’s actually me she’s trying to help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to let me know whether you like how the story progresses!  
> And thanks a lot for your comments and kudos!

You fell silent, struggling to believe his words. His fiancée… what? She cheated on him?! On this blue-eyed Apollo in the flesh with a heart of gold? Who on Earth could do that to Steve, probably the nicest guy you had ever met? Apparently, it would come as no surprise that the girl was eating puppies for breakfast.

“Oh, it’s… it’s terrible.” You mumbled quietly, still deeply shocked by his revelation. “It’s terrible, Steve. I’m so… so sorry to hear that. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He let out a deep sigh and smiled at your tiredly, as if he were exhausted to keep telling the same story everyone around. “Sometimes things like that just… happen. Can’t say it’s easy to live with it, but I’m getting better with time.”

“Yeah…”

An uncomfortable silence settled in the kitchen once again, and you rose from your chair to pour some more tea into white porcelain cups. It was hard to wrap your head around what Steve had just told you. Moreover, it was unbelievable that your grandma simply intruded into someone’s life like this. How could she? You could understand she cared for you deeply, but manipulating a pitiful heartbroken man was something you had never imagined her doing. Did she hope Steve would fall head over heels for you so shortly after a bad breakup? 

God, the whole situation was horrible.

“So, you said you had been working in Germany for the past two years,” Steve smiled politely at you and took another bite of the pie. “Which city?”

“Berlin.” You were quick to carry on a conversation. “Have you ever been there? It’s really an amazing place.”

“No, but I’ve been to Dresden a few years ago. I liked it a lot.”

“Have you, by chance, visited the famous art gallery?”

“Do you mean Old Masters Picture Gallery?” You gaped at the man: he was fucking unbelievable. Then you heard Steve laughing loudly, surprised by your reaction. “Yes, it was awesome. I only spent there a few hours, though. It was a business trip and I didn’t have enough time to see everything, unfortunately. Maybe next time I’ll go on vacation there.”

“That’s a great choice, I assure you!”

The next hour flew by too fast. You talked about the countries you travelled to, the national cuisine, the weather, and people you met there. Steve was sweet by all means, listening to you carefully and telling his own funny stories like when he lost his baggage in Okinawa and spent two days trying to find any clothes that might suit him. With his build – enormously big body type – you could hardly imagine how tough his mission was. 

When the time had finally came, Steve said shyly he had to return home and thanked you for the tea and keeping his company. He was blushing furiously when you gave him a Tupperwear box with a huge piece of apple pie he liked so much. The way he acted around you was heartwarming.

“Um, I… huh…” The guy staggered and babbled, visibly embarrassed by something. “Do you mind if we exchange contacts? I don’t have many friends around here yet since I just moved, so, uh…”

If you were not totally flushed and abashed yourself, you could see his ears turned red. 

“S-sure!” With shaking hands, you took his cellphone and typed your number, quickly returning the device to his rightful owner and feeling your heart might burst from the rapture. 

Was it really happening to you? The guy of your dreams had just exchanged numbers with you. Well, you probably had to stop from getting too far ahead of yourself since Steve was clearly not ready for a romance right now, but just being able to talk to him felt nice. If he would ever call you in the future, you decided to take the chance to get to know him better.

Little did you know that Steve was more than happy to jump into a relationship. He was sure your grandmother would never tell you it was, in fact, him asking her to meet her lovely granddaughter she talked so much about. You did not disappoint him. You were as open-hearted and bashful as Steve expected you to be, smiling at him with such face as if you felt ashamed most of the time. He loved it. Would you look at him with the same embarrassed expression when you’d be pleasuring him on your knees? He couldn’t wait to see it.

But Steve had to give you some time to get accustomed to him. He knew he had made a good first impression. The boyfriend of your dreams, carefully crafted to your tastes. Well, some part of it was true: he really cared for animal protection since they were much better than humans. It was a pleasure to learn you were against animal cruelty too; one more bonus to your nice, attractive personality.

Your next meeting went even more smoothly: Steve walked with you in the forest, talking about all kinds of things like enjoying the quietness of this small town he moved in or talking about his favorite recipes. Everything about him looked perfect to you. He seemed sincere, pure, and unspoiled. Certainly, you didn’t plan anything funny, but having a good friend couldn’t hurt, right? You could at least help him get accustomed to the town, show the places Steve had never been before like that cozy little pizzeria close to your house or a nice bakery your grandma had always loved. The guy appreciated it, and your acquaintance progressed.

“In my experience, the guys who seems absolutely perfect are the dirtiest perverts,” you could almost hear your best friend smirking over the phone. “Like, your Stevie is probably into BDSM stuff. You know, chains, bondage and leather… of course, in his case it’s vegan leather, ahahahah.”

“Lily, seriously, stop.” Rolling your eyes at her words you poured some orange juice in your glass. “Just because the guy’s good doesn’t mean he’s a pervert or a serial killer secretly, you know?”

“Tell me that when you get to the bed part.” She had so much fun with you telling her how amazing Steve was. “Oh, I know! He’s probably into DDLG!”

“Wait, what? What is this?”

“If he asks you to call him Daddy, you’ll know.”

“Lily, YOU’RE GROSS!”

Steve smiled smugly, listening to your conversation that was recorded and sent to him automatically. Your friend was surprisingly good at making presumptions about him. You, on the contrary, seemed too shy to talk about it, and quickly jumped to another topic. 

Oh, you’d love calling him Daddy. He knew it was in your nature to submit to the real man, to someone who could take care of you. You simply did not discover it yet since you had never met a man like him before. 

It was hilarious how his sweet appearance contrasted with his personality. Maybe Steve seemed like a pretty boy your mother wanted you to date, but his true identity was so different. He wasn’t someone to be messed with, anyone who knew him in New York could tell. Yet, apparently, it was not enough for someone as stupid as Carol to refrain from jumping into other man’s bed. Well, she paid her price. Steve made sure she would regret it for the rest of her life.

You were so much better than her. You knew cheating was unacceptable – you learnt it when your ungrateful boyfriend dumped you in college. You also knew the importance of being genuine and kind, and Steve really enjoyed being around you. He couldn’t wait till the day when he would take you in his arms and make you his. He needed just a little more time. Just a bit more before you let your guard down _completely_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This chapter is a bit darker, but there's nothing too scary yet. Let me know what you think, please!

It was Friday evening when Steve drove you to that cozy pizzeria of yours. It was not that bad, actually, he was just accustomed to the restaurants of a completely different level. Well, couldn’t expect much from this teeny tiny town anyway.

You were sitting opposite each other at the red square table, surrounded by both elderly and young couples, families, teenagers, and little children. Steve could imagine coming here once you would give birth to his kids. You would all sit together and eat fresh crispy pizza, chatting about anything and everything: he’d hold his baby in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to you, watching you smile shyly at your husband. Steve was ready to do whatever it takes to make it happen.

But now he was a bit concerned with you. Although you talked to him and laughed at his jokes as you had always done before, there was a slight difference in your behavior today. Worse, Steve could not put a finger on what exactly alerted him. It was just like something was worrying you, but you did not tell what.

God, it was too early for that. He was not ready. His house was not equipped with everything to make your life there as comfortable as Steve wanted. Besides, he did not take all the security measures that would refrain you from leaving. It might take him quite some time even if he would start tomorrow right away. Damn it, he needed to bring you to some other location.

“You sure you’re alright?” His concerned expression made him look even sweeter in your eyes. “I mean, I don’t want to pressure you into talking to me, but if you feel like it, I’m ready to listen.”

You gave the man one of your best smiles and reached out to your clutch. Steve got all tense, not knowing what to expect.

“Ugh, sorry. I guess I need to take one of these.”

Looking at the white pill bottle in your hand he arched his eyebrows.

“Y/N, are you in pain?” Not that Steve liked that, yet he was ready to laugh. It had nothing to do with you doubting his personality. 

“Well, I have a little issue with headaches.” You smiled at him almost guilty. “I’ve got increased intracranial pressure, that sort of thing. Of course, I try not to take too much painkillers, but sometimes it hurts like crazy.”

“Oh dear.” Steve grabbed the glass carafe from the table and poured some water for you. “Do you want me to take you home? Or to the infirmary?”

“No, no, it’s perfectly ok. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

Yet you were not fine even after the larger dose of painkillers. It fascinated Steve that you were ready to stay with him even when you were obviously unwell, though he did not want you to exhaust yourself too much. You two had all the time in the world to enjoy each other’s presence. Meanwhile, he needed to take good care of you to make him look more reliable in your eyes.

“Listen, I’d better take you home.” He gently covered your hand with his much larger one and gently stroked your skin. “We can return here tomorrow if you’d like. You just need to lay down and rest, ok?”

This time you did not protest, feeling hulking and clumsy when you got up from the table. The waiter threw you a sympathetic look once Steve carefully led you forward by the hand to an exit. It was really unfortunate. You wanted to spend a nice time with the most attractive man you’d ever seen, but instead you had just spoiled his evening as he was forced to drive you back home when it was just 8 pm. 

Anyway, you were lucky you had someone like Steve close to you. You were sure he would never leave you alone in a state like this.

The pain was becoming more and more overwhelming with each passing minute. You were afraid to take more than the double dose of your pills, so you made an effort to relax in the comfortable seat of Steve’s car, shutting your eyes and trying to calm down the pain. It felt like your head was going to explode. Maybe it was better to keep your eyes open, though. When you fainted due to intense headache, you could hardly realize how much Steve freaked out. 

Cursing under his breath, he turned the car in the complete opposite direction and drove you to his home instead. Fuck, what had happened to you? He checked your pulse nervously, but there was nothing wrong with it. What was he supposed to do? Should he bring you to the hospital to get a thorough check by a professional?

Oh. He had a better idea.

“Hey, Bruce! Sorry for a late call. How’re you?..”

__________

When you woke up the next morning in a place you did not recognize, a digital clock on a nightstand of dark wood showed 7:03. You stared on the numbers and felt the urge to rub your eyes. What the?.. You had never had a digital clock. Its LED lighting irritated you, so you had never bought one. You had an old-fashioned alarm clock with a face, a pointer, and a glass.

Shocked, you turned your head to the right and saw a room that did not struck a chord with you. Where were you? How did you end up here? You were not fond of one-night stands and never went to a nightclub for this sole purpose; besides, you were still in your yesterday’s clothes. Nothing in your body hurt – looking at your reflection in the large vertical mirror hanging on the wall, you concluded that no physical harm was done. There was no noise coming from the door, and the only thing you heard was birds chirping somewhere outside. 

The room itself was rather plain as if somebody moved here not so long ago: there was a large king-sized bed with navy blue blanket and white cotton sheets where you slept, then two nightstands close to the each side of the bed, a half-empty book shelf made out of dark wood as all the furniture in the room, a huge heavy table with nothing on its top, and a single chair. There were no framed pictures or anything else that could help you identify the owner of the house.

What happened last night? Did you really get so drunk you could not remember?

No, wait. You had not been drinking. You were with Steve in the pizzeria. The memory of a hot pepperoni pizza laying in front of you made your stomach growl like a grizzly bear.

Then you remembered that terrible headache at the temple and the feeling of a cool surface of the car seat on your skin. You were with Steve. He was driving you home.

Finally, it snapped to you: you were probably so unwell he did not dare to leave you alone. This was totally Steve’s style. He just brought you to his house to take care of you if anything happens. It also explained why you woke up feeling a little under the weather and why there was not much personal about the room. 

Adjusting the wrinkled skirt of your dress and brushing your hair with your fingers, you made yourself more or less presentable and turn the door handle cautiously. It was a bit chilly in the guest room – your eyes flew to the open window, and you smiled, noticing your lovely savior not far from it. Steve was sleeping soundly on the couch, hugging a grey cushion with his strong muscled arms. He looked so cute that you felt the sudden need to cuddle with him right now. How does it feel to wake up in his arms every morning? Being close to him, touching his face, his body, hugging him at night in the bed? You bet it felt wonderful. You wanted to be with Steve so badly.

But nothing lasted forever: your observation ended once you stepped towards the kitchen and the floor below your bare foot squeaked loudly. Steve jumped from the couch with the eyes of a madman as if somebody hit him badly. After his gaze went to you, looking oh-so guilty and ashamed, he was baffled a bit. Perplexed, Steve sat back on the couch and rubbed his sore neck. Before you could say how sorry you were for all the trouble you gave him, the man smiled widely all of a sudden and rose to his feet again.

“Good morning, my dear lady. Did you sleep well?”

His voice was so dramatic and pompous it made you burst with laughter. Steve let out a throaty chuckle, admiring your lovely flushed face. Obviously, you did not mind waking up in his house.

“Steve, thank you so much. I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done.” You said, fussing with a button on your dress. “I’m so sorry I just passed out in your car!”

“What are you talking about?” He grinned. “It wasn’t your fault. I hope you’re feeling better now.”

“Absolutely, thank you.”

“Sorry I didn’t drive you to the infirmary. I was a bit lost,” Steve scratched his head. “But my neighbor is a doctor. He did a good checkup on you and said you just need to rest.”

“Oh, I’m so, so sor…”

“Ok, come on, girl, stop it.” He motioned to you and went to the kitchen, taking two glasses and pouring water in them. “I’ll make us a breakfast in a few minutes. And wait a sec, I’m going to bring you a change of clothes so you could take your shower.”

You were totally flustered, at a loss. What? Was he going to give you some clothes? Make a breakfast for you two? It seemed too nice even for someone as good as Steve Rogers. But before you protested, he made a serious face and handed you a glass of water to make you start your day properly. Now he looked like your college professor, strict and uncompromising, and you quickly gulped the water under his surprisingly tough gaze. 

“But what of you? I mean, you should go to the shower first. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in your own house.” You said meekly, not looking at his face.

“I have a second bathroom, of course. Now wait here before I find something suitable for you.”

There was something authoritative to his voice, something that warn you not to argue and just do as you were told. You did not dare to say anything, shyly taking the clothes he offered and proceeding to the bathroom quietly. Anyway, Steve only meant to take care of you, knowing you were too humble to ask him for anything yourself. There was no harm in showering in his house. Why were you so agitated? He was not going to peep at you, for God’s sake!

Steve did not plan anything like that, really. He already got quite a look on your beautiful body last night, baring your breasts and lifting the hem of your dress to see your lovely black panties. He wanted to rip them apart and stuff your pussy with his cock until you’d milk his balls dry, but he could not risk you waking up in middle of the process when his house had not been finished yet. So, Steve memorized an image of you, half naked and spreading your legs shamelessly to him, and left to the shower, still thinking of your lovely breasts and those cute little nipples he would soon take in his mouth. He desperately needed some time to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd be happy to see your feedback. And, of course, thanks for your kudos <3

Changing into his clothes in a steamy bathroom was rather awkward. Although you had been in relationships before, it was you first time wearing something that belonged to a man. 

The black short-sleeved t-shirt with serpents and thorns still carried Steve’s faint scent, and you blushed like a schoolgirl, hurriedly putting it on. You felt like you were playing in one of those silly movies for teenage girls where the most popular guy in school fell in love with a good-for-nothing heroine. 

_What’s wrong with you? Calm it down, girl_ , you said to yourself, pulling on Steve’s grey sweatshorts and feeling even more embarrassed by this whole situation. 

The man just tried to be kind to you, yet you took it a completely new level as if you were some kind of creep. Ew, gross! What would Steve say if he knew what you were thinking?

You had to spend ten more minutes in the bathroom just to calm your heartbeat and make sure you did not look odd with your flushed cheeks. Come on, give the guy a break, will you? He just broke up with a woman he wanted to marry. He did not need you following him around with goo-goo eyes, that’s for sure.

Once you had enough courage to show up in the kitchen again, Steve was already finishing avocado toasts with eggs on top of them. Well, you could not expect anything less from a guy who was crazy about health and proper nutrition. It was surprising you could feel the smell of coffee – Steve was not much into it and often preferred green tea as an alternative. Was he doing coffee just for you, then?

“Smells fantastic!” You looked at his blond hair still damp from a shower and tried your best not to smile like an idiot. “Thank you so much, Steve. I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“Hey girl, if you’re gonna say sorry one more time…” He froze in the middle of a sentence, turning his head towards you. As Steve gaped at you, shifting uncomfortably in his obviously too big t-shirt, a few wet locks close to your adorable face with no makeup, you were suddenly desperate to run back to the bathroom and lock the door behind you.

It was deeply uncomfortable, knowing that he might be even comparing you to his ex-girlfriend who were likely to wear his clothes too. Why were you thinking about it now? Whatever Steve thought was no concern of yours. Anyway, even if he considered you looking ridiculous in his clothes, he would never say it to you. Steve was kind. Considerate. He would not hurt or humiliate you deliberately.

You were not expecting him to step closer and stretch out his arm towards you abruptly, something predatory, frightening, unhealthy in his gaze. Before you could say something, he caught you by the hand and harshly pulled your body against his. His lips were on yours in the very next second. With a soft whimper you tried to get some distance between you two, but Steve was relentless, trapping you in his arms. In the end, you had to part your lips for his tongue, and he kissed you deeper, his hand on the back of your neck.

_Damn it_. Steve had everything under control last night when you were laying in his bed, completely helpless and vulnerable. Yet once he saw you, standing timidly behind him in his own clothes with a smile on your face as if you two spent a night together, he just lost it. Steve fucking _jumped_ at you. His facade he constructed so carefully was already cracking, and he had to stop before his mask would fall.

But you were so submissive, obedient. Although it was practically a forced kiss, you dropped your defenses pretty damn quick, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to you. He felt like his was already owning you.

Shit. He had to stop before it was too late.

Pulling away from your soft, smooth lips felt like a torture, but Steve backed down, nonetheless. You both were left panting for breath after kissing, and he saw you shy away under his gaze immediately.

“I’m…” His voice trailed off for a few seconds. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.”

Oh, you did not respond well. He saw your silent reaction – you were ashamed, regretful, and somewhat offended. You were offended because you thought he did not like kissing you. He needed to change his answer right now.

“I didn’t want to force you. Please, forgive me, Y/N.” Steve thought about pulling out a tear, but it felt a bit too dramatic for now. “I… I had pretended like nothing was happening. I’m sorry. I just… when I saw you in my clothes, I couldn’t help myself.”

“What?”

You looked confused, but not angry. He was doing slightly better. 

“I love you.”

That was it. One simple phrase to make it snap to you, pull you from your thoughts and make you listen. Once you would learn all the things he was hiding, would you be surprised to know he did not lie to you that time? Steve did love you. More than anyone else in the world; more than he ever loved Carol. You just did not need to know all the details behind.

“Wait, Steve…” Maybe you looked disoriented, yet you still had something to say to him. “Um, I mean… you had just broken up with your fiancée… I-I mean, I don’t want to say you’re not serious, but, ugh… You’re… you’re sure you have feelings for me? Maybe, you know… you’re just too hurt. Maybe it’s not what you think it is.”

Oh, he was hurt, alright? Especially by your goddamn answer. Why were you thinking of Carol, of all people, after he kissed you? Wasn’t he clear enough? He loved you. He said it out loud right in your pretty face, and you still questioned him after that. 

“Listen, I know what I did was stupid, but I lied.” Steve licked his dry lips. “She cheated on me not a few months ago. It’s already been two years. I just couldn’t tell anyone.”

“Wh… Why? Why didn’t you tell the truth?”

“Because I felt fucking _pathetic_!” He yelled at you and turned away sharply, covering his face with his palms to prevent you from seeing his angered expression. You almost jumped at his sudden cry. “I couldn’t get over it! I couldn’t get over her lies. I waited and waited to recover from our breakup, but I was still thinking about her and what she’d done. Even if everyone tried to cheer me up and say one day I’ll get better, I knew what they thought of me – they thought I’m _weak_. Miserable. Stupid. That’s why I didn’t tell you the truth. I was… afraid people here would think like that of me too.”

Steve hated moments like this. It was not simply because he did not like when you objected to him, but because he was slowly letting the truth come out of his mouth. He needed to calm down and get his shit together. He spent too much time pretending to be your perfect boyfriend material.

“I’m sorry, love. I truly am.” Exhaling heavily, he took his hands off his face. “It still stings, you’re right. But, you know, it got much better when I moved. When I met you.”

Then he turned back to you again, and you saw a few tears streaming down his slightly red cheeks. As Steve expected you to, you rushed to him with terribly ashamed expression in an instant. Good. He liked to make you feel shame. 

Holding you tight, he made sure he looked totally heartbroken and hurt. Steve needed you to be remorseful for your silly questions and lack of trust. After everything he had done to keep you happy, he deserved your affection and obedience.

“Please don’t say you feel nothing for me.” He whispered to your ear, pressing his forehead to your shoulder. “Please, sweetheart. I need you so much. I want to forget all that happened to me in the past and be with someone I truly love.”

Before you replied, he kissed you again and pushed you back to the wall right beside you. Steve was finally growing tired of these games and your reluctance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, things get intense in this chapter, so please be prepared! Hope you will enjoy the story!
> 
> Warnings: non-consent sex, binding.

The next moment you found yourself on his soft couch, Steve fucking himself into you mercilessly while pinning your hands above your head. Being completely stretched out around his huge cock was painful, but delicious pressure had already been building up, and your cunt was sopping wet. You could not utter a word with his hot lips smashing yours – it felt like Steve tried to eat you out.

It seemed like complete madness. Just a few minutes ago you he was you dearest friend, someone you cared deeply about and were afraid to hurt, but now he was panting as he pounded into you, whining and moaning under his large heavy body. You needed to wriggle free from Steve’s grasp, but you had no more strength left. Did you actually wanted to do it? Didn’t it feel insanely good when he planted hungry open-mouthed kisses down your neck? Didn’t it feel right when he hit that spot inside you and your cunt throbbed almost painfully around him?

“It’s alright, baby girl,” he shushed you gently, pressing a sweet little kiss to your eyelids. “I got you. It’s alright.”

“S… oh no… Steve…” He could only hear a moan coming from you. Good. You swallowed your confusion and anxiety. You did not struggle. Not anymore, at least.

You wanted to be fucked into submission, didn’t you? He could see it now, with you cumming around his cock helplessly for the second time. Maybe you pretended to be an innocent kitten, but Steve knew which strings to pull to reveal your true self – his personal little slut, moaning his name like a prayer.

“You’re gonna call me Daddy, baby girl.” You cried out at the sensation once he pinched your sensitive nipple. “Say it. Now.”

“D-daddy.” You mewled, and his tongue licked into your mouth.

_God, no. NO NO NO NO_. It was wrong. The odd switch in his behavior was too sudden, abnormal. It didn’t sit well with you. Humble and delicate Steve you knew would not do this to you, tired from your efforts to throw him off. He did not listen, hell, he did not even give you a proper chance to speak! Yet when Steve changed the angle of his hips and traced tiny little circles against your clit, you let out a choked sob, coming so hard you blacked out from both intense pleasure and pain.

He finished a few seconds later, thrusting all the way up to your abused cervix. Fuck, he loved the way your tiny pussy clamped down on his cock. You looked so beautiful with red swollen lips and disheveled hair, naked and completely spent. But he chose the wrong moment. He needed that second location right now, before you wake up and start asking him endless questions.

Cursing under his breath, Steve got up and glanced over your unconscious body, admiring the view. Then he quickly picked his pants up from the floor and started looking for his phone.

__________

You felt heavy and sore. Your muscles ached as if you had just run a marathon at the pace of a sprint. Although you could feel a soft tight cushion below you, you still tossed and turned. The next second you fluttered your eyelids open. You could move neither your arm nor leg – you were bound.

Bright sunlight poured in through the white curtains, blinding you for a moment before your eyes adjusted to it. You were still in Steve’s bedroom, laying on his nice comfy bed. Wait, didn’t you get out of it already? Judging by the intense light, it was long past morning. You certainly remembered how you woke up at 7 am and later saw Steve sleeping on the couch. Then he gave you his clothes and…

Oh God. 

You squirmed helplessly, gasping for air and rolling around on the bed. He bounded you. He tied your wrists and ankles with his belts. Why?! The last thing you remembered was him pounding into you. What had happened after that? What made him do this to you? Was it even him? Was it someone else? Like, a burglar or some kind of criminal? 

“Steve!” You cried out in fear, trying your best to wriggle free. “STEVE!”

Damn it, what was happening here? 

“STEVE!”

It did not cross your mind that if it was him who left you there you probably needed to keep your mouth shut. But you were hysterical, crying out loud, twitching and shaking with convulsions. You wanted to break free. You wanted to run from the goddamn place as far as you could get. You wanted to shut yourself at home and hid there before police would come and tell you that whoever did this to you was caught.

No one answered to your shouts and pleas. You could hear nothing except leaf rustling in wind outside.

Why was it happening to you? What have you done? Was it… was it really Steve? You remembered the way he held you painfully in his arms, blocking your way and leaving you no chance to pull back. It wasn’t like him. You had never expected him to be so forceful and pushy. What got Steve in such a state? You wearing his clothes? Oh please.

The blood in your veins froze as you felt your core hurt. Steve you knew would not coerce you into having sex. 

You did all you could, but the belts were tied too strongly, leaving marks on your soft skin. He also made sure there were no sharp objects you could use to rip the leather apart, leaving you no opportunity other than wait patiently before he would come back. All you got with your struggling was falling from his large bed to the cold floor.

You needed to scream. It was your only option to escape. Although Steve lived all alone, there were houses not so far from his own, and if his neighbours could hear you, maybe you had a chance.  
But the more you cried, the more you thought Steve could easily put something in your mouth to prevent from calling for help. Did he just forget to do it? Or was it because he knew his neighbors would not be there to help you?

You cried and you cried until your throat hurt terribly and your mouth became parched. You were slowly losing your voice, and you burst into tears. It felt like a nightmare you could not wake up from.

“HEY!”

Someone banged on the window behind your back to get your attention, and you whimpered in fear. Was it Steve? Did he come back to finish whatever he started?

But instead of his tall figure you saw a pleasant young woman who looked at you in a state of complete horror. Once she saw you turning to her, she banged again, though softly this time. Who was she? Was she one of the people living close?

“Don’t scream.” The woman warned you, turning her head as if she were afraid somebody might see her. “I’ll help, but you need to be silent. You got it?”

You shook your head furiously at her words, insanely happy someone found you. As the woman took a little hammer out of her bag – _God, was it really a hammer?_ – she aimed a blow at the window and broke it with one strong hit. It was like everything was moving in slow-motion: you saw her climbing over clumsily and finally landing in Steve’s bedroom. Tears were blurring your vision, but you watched her silhouette coming closer and then felt she tugged on the belt on your wrists. Heavens, yes! You were almost free!

Once your arms were rid of a restraint you desperately reached out to the woman in attempt to hug her while shivering and whining. You were so, so grateful she was not afraid to come to your rescue.

“It’s okay.” She whispered to you, patting your back and pressing your head into her warm chest. “It’s okay now. Wait a little bit, dear, I need to take off the other belt first.”

In a few minutes you two were running through the forest, the stranger holding your hand in hers to help you move forward. Both of you panted heavily, but you did not stop, moving tree branches and bushes blocking your way.

“Listen… carefully.” The woman turned to the right, and you followed her in a second. “I know what… h-he’s up to. You need… to… ah… to run away from here.”

Suddenly, you saw a flash of black color somewhere in front of you. There was a car hidden behind the trees.

“Get in, we need to move!” In a few long steps she was already opening the front seat door for you, and you jumped insight without a second thought. “Good, good!”

With your lungs burning, you bent over double and coughed, desperate for breath of a fresh air. Your wrists and ankles hurt; your arms trembled as if you were a lowly drunkard. The woman beside you started the engine and moved her car immediately, driving towards forest highway. You watched her chest rising and falling rapidly as she was short of breath as much as you were. Then she grabbed a bottle from the car seat pocket and opened the lid with her teeth, making a few loud gulps afterwards. As she winced and coughed, she handed the bottle to you.

“Drink.”

You did not give it a second thought, and vodka was pouring into your throat, burning it and leaving a nasty feeling on your tongue.

“Now listen, dear.” The woman said sternly. “The only reason why he didn’t lock you up properly is his unfinished basement. He didn’t install metal bars yet, I guess. This means he is now desperate to relocate you to some other place where he can have full control over you.”

Your red puffy face was wet with tears again, but you did not dare to say anything.

“He will search for you. He will track you down if you try to reach your friends or relatives.” Taking the bottle from your hands, she made a sip again. “You need to flee before he finds you. Go somewhere where he can’t find you. Cut and color your hair. Change your style of clothing. Do whatever it takes, you understand?”

“But my grandmother…”

You looked at the stranger, horrified to the core. What would happen to your grandma? What would he do to her?

“She’s with my husband already. No, you can’t give her a call.” She sent you a grim look once you opened your mouth. “He threw away her phone, and he left his own at home, so Steve won’t be able to track them. Believe me, my husband will take care of her. He will take her somewhere safe.”

“But why can’t I join her?”

“Because you are Steve’s prey. He won’t be even as half thorough in her search as he will be in yours. I cannot protect you myself. I have… I have suffered enough. If he knows you’re with me, he will…” She stopped abruptly, and you saw her eyes getting wet. She reached for the bottle again, but you gripped her hand, watching her with both fear and suspicion.

“… then who are you?”

Her tears came out as she smiled bitterly at you and let out a forced laugh. 

“My name is Carol. I was the girl he chased before you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! There's more typical yandere stuff here, so please take it into consideration!  
> Thank you for your kind comments and kudos, I'm very grateful for your support, guys!
> 
> Warning: scars, mentions of some dark topics (kidnapping, non-consensual drug use, etc.)

You could hear the roar of the engine in complete silence, watching the woman’s face turn more and more pale. Her long pretty hair was tangled and messy from the run, eyes clouded with desperation and regret. She was the one before you. Did she really cheat on Steve as he told you? You were not so sure anymore. 

“He said…” You could not finish the sentence and swallowed your words, but Carol knew what you wanted to tell her.

“Oh yes. He said I cheated on him, right?” She let out a dark chuckle, and you saw utter disgust and resentment on her face. “Yeah, I know. I was always at fault, you see. Always the one to be blamed. But the truth is, after I figured out who he really was, I broke up with him. I escaped. I got married to another man.”

Everything was so fucked up. It was hard to believe you were involved in all of this.

“I’ll be honest, I underestimated Steve and his enormous ego since I though he forgot about me a long time ago. But then he showed up again, claiming I betrayed him, and…” 

Her face was all wet with tears, and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. It took her a minute to calm down, but you did not utter a single word, frightened of what she might say. Then Carol suddenly stopped the car in the middle of the road, making you grab your seat and stare at her, failing to understand her motives.

Her hands were now trembling slightly just like yours when she touched the fabric of her dark green blouse and pulled it up, revealing her flat stomach and then her black bra. You gasped, shivering in your seat: what was she doing?

Yet once the soft fabric moved further up, you watched in horror several ugly pink lines appearing on her gentle skin right above her bra. Soon you saw them forming several sharp and uneven letters that covered most of her chest.

 _STEVE_.

If you still had the powers of speech, you would scream on the top of your voice. He carved his name on her skin. He marked her as if she were an object, like a handkerchief that bore his initials. 

“Don’t cry.” Her sharp voice almost made you jump, and Carol forcefully shoved the bottle of vodka into your cold hands. “Drink, now.”

You were glad to feel the burning liquid on your tongue again, the alcohol keeping you from throwing up in the car. You felt nauseated, sick, the scars on Carol’s skin engraved into your memory forever now. It took you some time before you regain your ability to talk, and the woman beside you had already adjusted her clothes and at the moment was driving behind the forest.

“Steve’s clever. He provided an alibi at the time when he had actually assaulted me.” She said to draw your attention back to her. “He will use whatever influence he has to prove he’s innocent if you will decide to go to the police. Don’t do it, it won’t work. In 20 minutes, I’ll drive you to that little town over there and you’ll take a bus to somewhere far, far from here. Don’t tell me where you’re going, I don’t want to know.”

“But… but what then? I-I don’t have any money, my credit cards are in his house.” 

“There’s a bag on the backseat. Fetch it.”

Her words reminded you of military orders, strict and concise, but she sounded so different comparing to Steve, forcing you to obey him. There was an unusual strength to her voice, something you could hear quite rear coming from a woman. God, how did she find you? How did she know when Steve would act? Why was she doing it for you, knowing she might face a backlash if he would know? Apparently, she planned it a long time ago.

When you reached for the big sports bag and brought it on your knees, you found it stuffed with clothes, snacks, and a few bottles of water. There was a wallet with some cash inside, too. You felt like you were a fugitive on the run from the law. 

“Carol, how did you find me?” You asked her quietly, still looking inside the bag. 

“I was tracking your phone, too. I’m sorry for that, but there was no other way to check up on you. You’re not the first one in two years, but the first to go all the way to be his new girl.” As you caught your breath and sobbed, she clenched her teeth. “I’m sorry. I thought he would let you go as all the others, but I was wrong. When I saw you spending a night at his house, my husband and I rushed here. Thank God we were on time.”

You zipped the bag back and hugged it to your stomach, squeezing it in your arms. Your wrists already started to bruise. What Steve could do to you if you were still in his bedroom? Would he drug you to make you stay in bed for weeks? Would he severe your tendons so you would not run? Would he blind you? Would he cut his name on your chest too? 

You made a sip from the bottle and closed it, dropping it into the car seat pocket. You would hide, taking another name and pretending to be someone else. You would disappear from his view once and for all. The thought of entrusting your poor grandmother to the hands of others was painful, but you doubted Carol and her husband could hurt her as Steve surely would. Besides, she was in danger because of you. If you were to stay with her, it would only make the things worse. You had to trust a woman who, quite possible, had just saved your life.

“I could not make you a fake ID, so you have to figure it out yourself.” She let out a loud sigh. 

“Wait, how will I take a bus without an ID?”

“ _Fuck_ , girl! How far do you think you’ll get with an attitude like this?!” You shivered and brought the bag closer when Carol yelled at you loudly. “Make up a story! Say you’re a student who came to have some fun with your friends! Say you lost your ID after the party, smile, make up any lie, do whatever you can! For fuck’s sake, do you realize your life is at stake? Do you realize _my_ life is at stake?”

Once you were nodding your head feverishly and crying again, she bit her lip and stopped talking. She knew what state you were in more than anyone else, but there was no time for that. Steve probably had already discovered your disappearance and was quick to act. He wasn’t aware Carol was here, or she simply wanted to believe he wasn’t. They had little time left before he’ll be checking bus stations.

“Calm down, dear, you need to be strong.” She whispered to you and pointed to a bag you were still holding. After that the woman put a hand on your slumped shoulders, patting you awkwardly. “Change your clothes now, we’re close to the bus terminal. And, please, once you’ll get a chance, buy yourself a gun.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Guys, I'm really sorry I accidentally put the notes and warnings at the end of the last chapter instead of the beginning. I'll try to be more careful from now on!
> 
> Ahem, and thus we reached the ending of the story. Please be aware that it features dark!reader, depictions of violence and mentions of kidnapping.

The first month was a complete and utter nightmare. You did not feel safe to stay more than two or three days anywhere and kept moving to all kinds of small places. You had to get used to hitchhiking since the tales you told were not always believed and people wanted you to show your ID to let you in a bus. Sometimes instead of going to a motel or a hostel, whichever was available, you spent the night in the forest or even in the field: thankfully, it was only August and the weather was often nice.

The money Carol gave you was gone in the beginning of the second month, although you spent them as carefully as you could. Fortunately, you were already in the other part of the country, far from your hometown and Steve, you hoped. Now you could search for a job of some kind. Of course, not many people were ready to employ someone with no documents whatsoever, and you made up a story of abusive husband who had held you captive and took everything from you to explain your lack of papers and the desire to run as far as you could. It was not far from the truth, anyway. 

For the last six months you had been a waitress in a shady bar, a stock girl in some local store, a flyer distributor, a delivery girl, a peddler… The list was quite long. Two times, when you were completely desperate with no money left even for food, you had to beg with you cup out. You were rather like a homeless woman with your dirty uneven hair, tattered clothes and an old bag that looked like a knapsack. You felt it would be the end of you. Could you ever imagine living a life like this when you had a stable job, enough money to afford the food you liked, nice clothes, trips to Europe? It was a nightmare, indeed. Yet, coming back and facing Steve was something you could never think of. Jumping from the bridge to drown in the river was a far better option than this. At least you would be still free, and it would be your own decision, not his. Luckily, those two times you were saved by good people who provided food and shelter for you without asking for anything in return. Whenever you thought of them, you wept at their kindness and a pure desire to help someone as wretched and lost as you were. You hoped one day you would be able to repay the favor to the ones who gave you a hand when the rest of the world had forgotten about your mere existence. 

You often thought of your grandmother and Carol. Were they safe? Did Steve find them? If he did, what had happened to them? You tried to follow the news as much as you could, but their names had never popped up, so the only thing you could do was praying they were alive and well. Since you yourself were reported missing, you had to keep away from police or anyone who could recognize you. A few times you had to run when someone discovered who you truly were.

You had long lost the sports bag Carol gave you, but you always remembered what she did for you. That time in the car she was right – she was risking her life. Why did she do it for someone she had never known? Did she feel guilty she could not put Steve behind the bars? Was she afraid he would do to you something worse than he did to her? Regardless of her reasons, you knew you’d remember that brave young woman who did not crack under pressure for the rest of your life. She was a hero the world knew nothing about, and it was your duty to keep her in your memory.

At the end of the seventh month you were lucky enough to buy yourself a fake ID. It would give you much more freedom to move and maybe even a job with a decent pay. On the other hand, the gun was not so easy acquired: since an ID was your number one priority, buying a gun illegally was not yet an option as you simply did not have enough money. As for stealing one, you made such a clumsy thief you did not dare to do it again – when an elderly man caught you once trying to take the wallet out of his pocket, you were ready to die of shame. You were so lucky he was sympathetic enough to give you some money willingly after you told him about your “husband”. 

Well, the gun would be on your list now. In the meantime, you were always carrying a sharp bowie knife with you wherever you went. It wasn’t the best protection, but still better than nothing at all. Moreover, since you were not a greenhouse flower anymore, you were ready to do whatever it takes to survive. With your endless travelling you became much more agile and able to endure walking during many hours. You grew some teeth, too. You didn’t know whether it would be enough to fight a straight-up psycho, but if Steve would find you, you were ready to try. You were tired of fear, and after all your struggle it had turned into rage. Steve had utterly destroyed your life. When the times come, he would pay.

It was your eighth month after you fled his house in a hurry with Carol by your side. You knew nothing of Steve and his whereabouts for he had never caught you after your lucky escape. Yet every morning you woke up with the thought he might find you today, and it only strengthened your desire to revolt. 

You were coming back from work – you became a waitress again, but this time in a small family-owned café where you were treated much nicer than in that bar – when you realized something was off. You had this nagging feeling that someone's been tailing you for the whole day. You never saw anyone who would remind you of Steve, but you knew today something was going to happen. Clenching your fists when you reached the small apartment you had been living for the last two weeks, you then quickly reached out for the knife in the pocket of your pants. 

Your barely furnished studio couldn’t hide anyone of Steve’s size: an old white wardrobe was too narrow, your bed consisted of only one thick mattress, and the table with scratched surface was shaky and small. There were only two places where he could hide – behind the entrance door or in the bathroom. You bet he chose the door.

Your heart was beating loudly in your chest, the blood pounding in your brain. If he was here, you had to finish all of it. You wanted to hide no longer. You didn’t _deserve_ a life like this, always on the run, afraid of your own shadow. If you could not outpower and kill him, you’d prefer to die yourself rather than be captured and live the rest of your life as a pet.

With a knife in your right hand and a key in your left you dropped your bag to the floor, carefully plucking a key into the keyhole. It was now or never. 

In the very next second, you punched the door with so much strength it hit the wall… or rather someone who stood by the door. The man groaned loudly once his face met the wooden surface. God, Steve had finally come. You were not crazy or paranoid. You watched him gripping his bloodied nose – his swept back hair grew much longer, and they were not as golden as you remembered them. With his dark beard smelling like woodsmoke and pine he did not look like a sweet American boy anymore, and for some reason it brought you great pleasure.

But you had only a second watching him cough and step back. Next you were flying to him with a bowie knife in your hand that cut through his plaid shirt. With a strength you didn’t know you had you stabbed him deep in the shoulder, and Steve suddenly collapsed to his knees with a sharp scream, blood oozing from his wound through the fabric.

How did it happen? How did he _let_ this happen? Steve was the predator and you were his prey, not the other way around. Did he think you would not struggle? Did he underestimate you that much he came unprepared?

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He let out a roar in attempt to take off the gun from his pocket, but you quickly kicked him in the chest with your heavy well-worn boots and Steve fell down to the floor. Once you pushed the gun to the side where he couldn't reach it, you kicked him once again. Then one more time, and one more. You kept kicking him in a blind rage until he could barely talk, moaning and whining under your feet, his faced bruised and bloody.

You felt overjoyed, seeing him like this, all weak and powerless, laying in front of you. Less than a year ago you were laying beneath him defenseless, with your arms and legs bounded, as if you were his sacrificial lamb. You did nothing to be abused and manipulated, yet Steve found a great pleasure in treating you so. Was it wrong to return the favor? You didn’t feel it was.

“Funny to see you like this, big guy.” You let out a low chuckle, seeing him tremble when you bend over to him. “Where’s your spirit? I thought you were going to take care of me.”

Steve tried to say something in return, but you didn’t understand his blabbering. You felt invincible. The man who fucked up your life was on his back, pathetic and weak, and his life was in your hands. Nothing could compare to this.

Suddenly, a great idea flashed through your mind, and you pulled a blood-stained knife out of his shoulder when Steve cried out again. Wasn’t it fair to let him go through all the things he planned for you? Wasn’t it a way to pay him back for both Carol’s and your destroyed lives? Turn a hunter into the hunted? Oh, you knew Carol would approve for all the pain and humiliation he brought her. If the police couldn’t help, you had to take justice in your own hands, right?

You even knew a perfect place to hide him – there was a huge abandoned paper factory not far from you with lots of space. If you could break Steve’s legs, he wouldn’t be able to run.

“You know, dear, I suddenly realized how much I love you.” You whispered to him gently and dropped your rough hand to his purple cheek. You didn’t care whether he was still conscious. “I think I’d like to keep you. You wanted a family, right? I’ll be so happy to start one with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story till the end! I'm very grateful for all your support! It's really surprising I was able to finish this fic since I often drop it once I've written more than 3 chapters. But with your kind comments I was able to give the story an ending!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
